1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display driving method and a driver to drive a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a display driving method and a driver to apply multiple voltages associated with multiple grayscale levels specified by a plurality of image data to a plurality of source lines (data lines) of a number of thin film transistors (TFTs) provided in such an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
To generate multiple potentials, for example, 64 potentials associated with 64 grayscale levels, related art display drivers require 64 operational amplifiers. Assuming that each of the 64 operational amplifiers consumes a current of 100 μA, all of the 64 operational amplifiers consume 6.4 mA (100 μA×64) in total. When using a power voltage of 5 V, for example, this results in a large amount of power consumed, which reaches 32 mW (6.4 mA×5 V).
The LCD disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-140618 (p. 1, FIG. 1), which is an example of such a display, is capable of reducing the total amount of power consumed for the LCD by switching the supply of operational power to a voltage generator circuit, corresponding to the operational amplifiers, between multi-grayscale display and dual-grayscale display.